In the aftermath of a death, it would surprise most people to find out how many bank accounts go unclaimed, or the number of shares of stock which remain on deposit with a broker, because the next of kin are unaware of their existence. It is often the case that the more successful a person becomes, the less time that person spends with the personal business of preparing a simple list of what assets they have and where they are kept. Furthermore, people often forget to make a record of such items as a fur coat in storage, a credit union account with automatic payroll deduction. Even in the case where such a list has been prepared, the question arises of what to do with the list, in other words where should the list be kept so that it is readily accessible to the next of kin.
In the February 1989 issue of "Money" magazine, in an article entitled "Why You Need a Way to the Will", it is suggested that people need a "document locator", or detailed list of everything a survivor needs to know but is too polite to ask. However, the essential question remains unanswered, which is how does the survivor find, or in some cases even know of, the document locator. It will be evident hereinafter that the present invention, when used as suggested, answers this question.
The recordkeeping system of the present invention was designed to answer these questions in a manner that is useful to all types of working, non-working and retired people. The step-by-step instructions and data sheets cover items that many people would otherwise forget to account for. With a small investment of time, the user of this invention will enjoy a feeling of security, knowing that upon his passing certain matters will be more readily attended to.